


Love Is

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pouty Jongin, Power Bottom!Soo, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: “You're going to sit on me and draw?” The blond huffs and again tries to wriggle away but Kyungsoo clenches his thighs where they rest on either side of Jongin to still him.“No,” Kyungsoo assures, leaning and breath washing over Jongin’s ear, causing him to shudder, “I’m going to ride you until you cry and then I'm going to finish my sketch.”





	

Four walls. Spider-webbed cracks spreading across them, tapering off into the water damage marks that mare the ceiling. Mold in the bathroom and bits of plaster rain down if the ugly, pea green cabinets in the kitchen are closed a little too hard. The outside world isn’t any nicer; shouting and car horns blare at all hours and the lights never dim, leaving everything covered in varying degrees of lit smog.

But to them it doesn’t matter. The only things that matter are the flowers Jongin tapes over the cracks or the music Kyungsoo hums through the space. Drawing and sketches and painting of each other and the twenty stand mirrors Kyungsoo bought so Jongin can witness how well his footwork goes with Kyungsoo’s voice.

Nothing matters beside how they fold into each other during the nights where the heat doesn’t kick on or wasn’t paid. As long as they’re together they can handle the coldest winters and hungriest days, no matter what.

So when Jongin trudges in—pausing to make sure the door fits into its slightly too snug frame and remove his only pair of shoes—with a sour, grumpy downturn to his plush lips, Kyungsoo immediately sets his pencil across his sketchpad.

It’s been tight recently, Jongin losing his already meager part-time dance instructor job and the trend of sad love songs falling from the industry leaving Kyungsoo with a stack of unsold paper. Bills piling and fridge starving more often than not causing anxiety and tension.

Not that they’re not use to it, being poor, but it’s always hard when they both try so hard and it never gets any easier.

The job interview Jongin had earlier must have gone badly, Kyungsoo decides when he’s completely ignored and Jongin disappears into the bedroom. It doesn’t offend or hurt the former as it would have a few years ago when they were new to each other; barely glued together because of mutual interests, similar personalities, and a shared sense of hardship. Jongin draws into himself when he’s upset like a grumpy teddy bear, refusing comfort and sulking in his own mind before Kyungsoo goes in to pull him away from his thoughts.

It’s why Kyungsoo rises from the floor cushion a few minutes later, casting his charcoal sketch off until another time, and peeks his head through the bedroom doorway. Jongin is lying in his usual spot on the mattress, his uncomfortable “nice clothes” piled hazardously on the floor, and thin sheet pulled over his head.

Jongin mumbles something unintelligible when he feels the dip next to him and rolls over more to secure the blanket under his body weight. Instead of wrestling his pouty boyfriend free, Kyungsoo snuggles into his back, throwing both an arm and a leg over Jongin’s body to make him the little spoon.

“Why can’t you just let me be miserable like I want?” Jongin grumbles, making a futile attempt to dislodge Kyungsoo but only ends up wiggling like the pouty, blanket burrito he is.

In response Kyungsoo just chuckles and kisses over where he guesses Jongin’s ear is, “Because if I did, you’d be sleeping in this cocoon for the rest of your life. And eventually, I think, I’d miss your grumpy ass and your consistently bad cooking.”

A scoff. “You _think.”_

“Fine, I'd miss your grumpy ass after four hours. Now if you're going to keep this up at least let me see your face so I have enough inspiration to complete my sketch.”

“Stop drawing me.”

“No. You’re handsome.”

“And you’re irritat- Yah!” Kyungsoo grips down with all his strength and rolls onto his back, Jongin flailing instantly and squawking as his blanket is unraveled and he ends up on top of Kyungsoo. He tries to flip himself over quickly, pulling an edge of the sheet to cover bare, golden skin but Kyungsoo moves faster.

Jongin gets pinned to the mattress, wrists caged and Kyungsoo straddling his torso with a self-satisfied smirk. Even when the younger whines and tries to buck him off, Kyungsoo’s smile just grows wider. He happens to be enjoying the view. Miles of tan skin only a tad darker than his own flows from thick thighs up into a flat, if not a bit thin, muscular abdomen and further to Jongin’s perfect jawline. He, Kyungsoo decides, belongs in Greek mythology. Dyed blond hair cascading until it’s just passed Jongin’s chin, color rapidly darkening until you reach black roots that have grown in, and it fans out around his face.

Oblivious to Kyungsoo’s inspection, Jongin just pouts, perfectly angled brows furrowing, and pathetically tries to tug his wrists free, “Stop staring and let me go.”

“No. You being a sad sushi can wait.”

“Soo~” Jongin whines, struggling harder until his boyfriend leans down and stops it by a soft press of lips.

It’s a chaste kiss, Kyungsoo being unable to restrain himself from tasting Jongin’s pout and when he pulls away, it’s even deeper than before.

“Let me sulk.”

The expression on Jongin’s face and his cute, deep voice makes Kyungsoo kiss him again, harder this time and releasing the younger’s hands to tangle his own in Jongin’s hair. Dragging his tongue between Jongin’s lips, Kyungsoo coaxes him to open further to dance behind his teeth. Jongin curls his tongue with Kyungsoo’s and moves to dig fingers into Kyungsoo’s waist.

They break apart briefly, a string of saliva connecting them together still and Jongin slips a palm under Kyungsoo’s shirt, “Why am I the only one naked?”

“You took off your own clothes,” Kyungsoo reminds, teasing along Jongin’s collarbone, “but if it’ll stop you from sulking.”

Kyungsoo pulls his plain black tee over his head and pushes it off the edge of the mattress, shimming out off his loose shorts with the help of Jongin’s hands sliding them down his thighs. Both in only their briefs now, Kyungsoo ignores Jongin’s insistent palms slating over his sides and slides off him, knees meeting the coarse, carpeted floor.

Kyungsoo also disregards the whiny shout of, “Now you’re just going to leave?” and gathers up his charcoal pencils and sketchpad before returning to a scowling Jongin. The latter glares daggers indignantly when he’s pushed onto his back from his sitting position and Kyungsoo clambers back into his position, materials resting on Jongin’s right.

“You're going to sit on me and draw?” The blond huffs and again tries to wriggle away but Kyungsoo clenches his thighs where they rest on either side of Jongin to still him.

“No,” Kyungsoo assures, leaning and breath washing over Jongin’s ear, causing him to shudder, “I’m going to ride you until you cry and _then_ I'm going to finish my sketch.”

Jongin’s fingers twitch subconsciously at Kyungsoo’s waist and his tongue comes out to wet his lips, “What if I don’t _want_ to? Are you going to tie me up?”

The deep mumble sends anticipation straight to Kyungsoo’s stomach and the idea briefly flits through his mind enough to get a _very_ nice image but it’s not the plan. Shaking his head and laving at Jongin’s earlobe, Kyungsoo reaches up and rips one of the many flowers decorating the wall off.

“You keep telling me no. I thought this was to cheer me up.”

“It is but I did tell you I needed inspiration and in my portrait there is no rope.”

“I told you to stop drawing me!”

Smirking, Kyungsoo twines the white daisy into Jongin’s hair. “Nope.” It only takes a few minutes—and more whining—to layer Jongin’s body with about a dozen flowers. They’re twisted into his hair and stems tucked under his body, white complimenting bronze, and Kyungsoo takes a mental picture so he knows how the daisies are positioned before he ruins them.

Kyungsoo chuckles, “That’s right, pout for me baby.” And Jongin does, not moving at all—because he’ll have hell to pay if he ruins Kyungsoo’s artistic vision—until his boyfriend is back sitting on his torso.

The pout disappears as soon as Kyungsoo crashes their lips together, roughly nipping at the swell of Jongin’s bottom lip to gain access behind the gasp. Jongin swivels his hips up to slot them against Kyungsoo’s and grind as the latter sucks on his tongue.

When they’re together like this the rest of the world doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is Kyungsoo’s hand finding its way into Jongin’s briefs and wrapping around his half hard cock, stroking once and pausing to suck a bright red mark along the blond’s jawline.

“Until you cry.” Kyungsoo reminds, promises, and rids them of the fabric that separates them to press fully against Jongin.

Jongin wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and the other goes to tangle in slightly more kept raven hair. One more thrust has their dicks aligning in the most delicious friction and lighting tingling down Kyungsoo’s spine when Jongin pulls at the strands swirled around his fingers.

Kyungsoo breaks away to grab the lube that’s been tossed carelessly on the floor from their last escapade and pops open the cap. With Jongin’s lidded eyes watching every move, Kyungsoo coats his fingers and braces a hand on Jongin’s flushed chest for better leverage as he slowly sinks a digit into himself.

Thrusting it in languidly, a tight coil of arousal already stationed low in Kyungsoo’s belly, he allows his head to loll back. Kyungsoo grins when he hears a faint curse but gasps as Jongin rolls one of his nipples between his forefinger and thumb before moving on to the other one.

Another finger fits in beside the first, tight heat sucking them in with ease. Kyungsoo tucks his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down while riding forward, cock rubbing against Jongin’s tightened abdominal muscles. He can feel Jongin pulse underneath him, his dick jumping under Kyungsoo’s ass every time the latter makes a sound.

Jongin’s hand wraps around Kyungsoo suddenly and in response his fingers crook just right to press against his prostate. The whimper that escapes Kyungsoo’s throat tightens Jongin’s grip to almost painful and the elder collapses in pain laced pleasure.

“I should be the one drawing you,” Jongin says, thrusting between Kyungsoo’s cheeks and stroking the tip of his thumb over his boyfriend’s tip, smearing sticky precum, “with this fucked out, pretty expression and your own fingers shoved deep in your ass.”

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo grinds out, shoving Jongin down and removing his fingers with a hiss. He swats Jongin’s hand away and fumbles for the bottle again, pouring a generous amount over Jongin’s swollen cock and positioning himself.

He isn’t prepared enough but impatience causes Kyungsoo to sink down quickly, Jongin gasps mixing with Kyungsoo’s drawn out moan as he’s breached. Kyungsoo’s thighs slide further apart, crushing the already crumpled flowers and his body weight pulling him down to sit.

The stretch burns but it sends small bolts of electricity up Kyungsoo’s spine when he clenches, feeling every minute twitch of Jongin inside him. He loves this part; watching as Jongin tries to keep control of himself, fingers twisting in the covers and his mouth twisting in a half snarl. How Kyungsoo can feel the younger’s thighs tightening and clenching under him to keep from thrusting up, it’s perfect.

Kyungsoo lifts an inch and grinds down hard, riding forward to force a gurgled sound from Jongin’s throat. His mouth falls open completely and his eyes flutter when Kyungsoo does it again but brings his fingers to graze across Jongin’s chest, tweaking pebbled nipples and dragging a sharp fingernail all the way down to his naval.

Lacing his fingers through Jongin’s when they start grasping at his thighs, Kyungsoo lifts forward for a soft kiss, tugging gently at Jongin’s bottom lip, before he slams himself down and begins bouncing in earnest. It’s so so hot when only the flared head of Jongin’s cock holds him open only to brush against Soo’s prostate on the way in, a whine slipping passed his parted, swollen lips.

Jongin tips his head to the side, sweat glistening and stands of his golden hair plastered to his forehead and the small, sweet urge to ruin him builds in Kyungsoo’s stomach. He’s so lucky; Kyungsoo would trade absolutely nothing for his life. Every hardship and struggle, Jongin made up for it all. Just the thought of how Jongin is _his_ to fuck, to wreck, and to love almost tips Soo over the edge. He purposefully misses the delicious bundle of nerves this time and the next, clenching like a vice to feel Jongin moan and squirm, hips buck up on their own to drive his dick further into the suffocating heat.

It takes one more minute for Jongin to go board straight, mouth open in a silent scream—a plea and a warning—while hot cum paints Kyungsoo’s insides, his own borderline pathetic mewl let out against the skin of Jongin’s chest, where he collapses. Kyungsoo milks him, tightening and rolling his hips in tiny circles to feel how full he is, enjoying it and trying to get more.

Sensitivity has tears gathering in the corners of Jongin’s eyes, every minute movement of Kyungsoo on top of him just teetering past painful and so damn good. He jerks and gasps as Kyungsoo pulls on the roots of his hair, leaning over and puffing small bursts of air into his ear.

“Come on, baby,” Kyungsoo breaths, cock still hard and angry red where it bobs between his and Jongin’s stomachs, “I know you have more to give me.”

Jongin whimpers, eyelids scrunched tight, “Can’t. Kyu- _Soo_ , fuck, please stop.”

Kyungsoo stops his rocking, hole still fluttering around Jongin’s soft dick and the cum that’s starting to drip out, “Don’t worry,” a teasing kiss on Jongin’s lips, “I can wait.”

He reaches for his pencils and pad that have cast off onto the floor, sighing when an inch slides out followed by a stream of translucent white. After grabbing his supplies, Kyungsoo repositions himself, once again rocking his hips gently to fit Jongin back inside and places the sketchbook on the blond’s chest.

Jongin could fall asleep like this—has before when Kyungsoo went through a cock warming phase—but every so often, Soo grinds down unexpectedly. They weren’t teenagers anymore, so Kyungsoo’s nine-tenths done with his portrait when Jongin swells again.

One look at the page and the flush of arousal reddening Jongin’s neck and chest turns bright crimson with embarrassment.

It’s another of him; naked and sprawled on flowing satin sheets. His dick lays soft against his stomach but his features are twisted in pleasure, mouth slack and eyes half lidded with lust. The lilies are positioned how they were in Kyungsoo’s demonstration, woven into Jongin’s hair and surrounding him with beauty. It’s a dizzying continuation of sensuous and erotic, innocence and sin represented together perfectly.

Kyungsoo catches him staring for a moment too long and holds it up for a better view. “You’re fucking flawless.” He murmurs when Jongin blushes even deeper, tucking his chin to his chest and avoiding the older’s gaze.

“Soo stop.” Jongin mumbles.

“Never. I want to make you feel better remember? I'm doing that,” Kyungsoo flips the cover shut and frisbees the pad off to the side, pencil following close behind. He lays forward, so they’re chest to chest and his words brush against Jongin’s parted lips, “You doubt yourself too much, but you’re the most hardworking and talented person I know. You question if you’re enough, but you’re the only one I want to look at.”

“You stress and strain and push yourself until you’re hanging off the edge and then you degrade yourself for it, but you were perfect before all of that and still perfect after.”

Jongin is a tomato, breath ragged and harsh and eyes misty and glazed. Kyungsoo always knows what to say, is aware of every little insecurity Jongin won't say out loud and he knows how to soothe them.

“You are _perfect_ Jongin.”

A tear leaks out of the corner of one of Jongin’s beautiful, almond eyes and Kyungsoo smiles gently. He’s warm everywhere, filled with love and lust and adoration.

Before the younger can speak though, Soo lifts and drops, forcing the words out in a jumbled, surprised groan. He doesn’t stop either; too many feeling reeling together inside him and Jongin digging fingertips into Kyungsoo’s waist dance in a hazy fog.

Jongin hiccups, heels digging into the mattress to meet Kyungsoo’s bouncing and the latter shouts when his prostate is jabbed harshly. Pain beginning in the base of Soo’s spine he growls and does it again, white washing his vision as everything unbinds suddenly. He shoots up to Jongin’s chin, cum staining gold and a few streaks land on the blond’s chest.

Leaning in close to finish Jongin off, Kyungsoo hears faintly the stream of profanity and a breathy repetition of _“You too, fuck, ah.”_ And sucks on the skin below his ear, clenching and lifting twice before more warmth flows into him.

It’s sticky and gross, but Kyungsoo collapses on top of Jongin. His own spunk rubbing between them but a glance at the tear tracks down his boyfriend’s face are worth it. Kyungsoo kisses them away, softly and coddling as Jongin rubs sleepy palms down the former’s back, humming when Kyungsoo lifts and his dick slips free.

“You too Soo.” Jongin whispers much later. They’re clean now, the sheet has been replaced, and Kyungsoo’s portrait is done. Cuddling together, groggily enjoying one another’s warmth, Jongin repeats it into Soo’s hair, “You’re perfect too.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Kyungsoo ends up selling the portrait of Jongin to a famous art professor for a lot--too much, Soo thinks--of money and Jongin ends up with a modeling job! They move to a better apartment but Jongin still tapes flowers on the wall because he secretly (or not so) likes when Kyungsoo tells him how much they compliment his skin. :)  
> * Inspired by that photoshoot Nini had  
> * This was VERY self indulgent and I'm not at all sorry about it  
> * Might be a bit messy though :)  
> * This is legit 100% how Kaisoo talks and reassures each other (and fucks but you know /wink/)  
> * Comments and kudos always appreciated seriously :D and thank you for reading!  
> * Kaisoo Day is soon!!!
> 
> * [Talk with me? c:](http://supervium.tumblr.com/)  
> * Psst, I'm also looking for betas. [ Interested](http://supervium.tumblr.com/)? Message me dollface!!


End file.
